peelfandomcom-20200213-history
21 January 1980
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-01-21 ; Comments *Start of show: "It's the world's most wonderful human being here with you again, and after a weekend of tears, we put the Coventry business behind us, I hope, for the rest of the season (Liverpool had lost 1-0 against Coventry on Saturday). On tonight's programme, sessions from Lene Lovich and the Leyton Buzzards. Records from the Bassacks, Flying Lizards, Specials, Revillos, Scritti Politti, Danny & The Dressmakers (with one of the shortest records I've ever heard), Slayfinger, the Lillettes, Delta 5, Medium Medium, Crass, Mikey Dread, new single from Stiff Little Fingers, the B side of the latest from the Selecter, and a lot of other stuff besides. We're going to start with the Leyton Buzzards, though, sounding rather different." *Peel gets carried away and plays three successive Howlin' Wolf tracks from the same old LP. *The middle part of the tracklisting below comes from T427 which is labelled "January 1980". The Lene Lovich session track definitely pins at least part of this segment to the date, though the segments following the edits might be from other shows, though this is considered unlikely. The third part is from the file "208-800121b.aif", also from the 400 Box, on T208. The other side of T208, containing the start of the show on 208-800121a.aif, has now been shared (many thanks to B). Sessions *Leyton Buzzards, #4. Recorded 1980-01-14. No known commercial release. *Lene Lovich, #2 (rpt). Recorded 1979-12-03. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *'file a' *Leyton Buzzards: 'Telephone' (Peel Session) *Selecter: 'James Bond (7"-B side of Three Minute Hero)' (Two-Tone) *John Foxx: 'Metal Beat (LP-Metamatic)' (Virgin) *Hobbies of Today: 'Metal Boys (7")' (Waxworks) *Lene Lovich: 'One In A Million' (Peel Session) *Sister Verna: 'Nah Broke No Fight (7")' (Nigger Kojak) :(JP: 'Did you hear me on the request programme yesterday afternoon? I was terrific, I can tell you. At the time, I did mention I'd done a gig the night before in Aylesbury: I was rotten there, I must confess, but the bands, Dolly Mixture and the Capital Letters and Dexy's Midnight Runners were very good.') *Naafi Sandwich: 'Slice 2 (7"-B side of Slice 1)' (Absurd) :(JP: "One reads constantly - well, not constantly - every once in a while kind of whispers in the music papers about an impending R&B revival and one does occasionally get records from rather wimpy R&B bands. For those of you unsure what it is supposed to sound like, this is what it is supposed to sound like.") *Howlin' Wolf: 'Going Down Slow / Down In The Bottom / Back Door Man (all from LP-Howlin' Wolf)' (Chess) *Slight Seconds: 'Chameleon Lens (Compilation LP-Waiting Room)' (Object) *Leyton Buzzards: 'When You Walk In The Room' (Peel Session) *''(JP announces the new single from...? and the tape cuts out)'' *''(Based on his intro to the show this may have been the new single by Stiff Little Fingers, namely "At The Edge")'' *'file b' *Rolling Stones: Now I've Got A Witness (Like Uncle Phil And Uncle Gene) (album - England's Newest Hit Makers) London *Defiant Pose: Fight (compilation EP - Ha Ha Funny Polis) Groucho Marxist *Danny & The Dressmakers: The Truth About Unemployment (EP - Weird Noise) Fuck Off *Lene Lovich: 'Angels' (Peel Session) *Scritti Politti: Hegemony (EP - Work In Progress, 2nd Peel Session) St Pancras (few seconds) (edit) *Metabolist: King Quack (album - Hansten Klork) Drömm Records drö-02 edited *Siouxsie And The Banshees: Premature Burial (album - Join Hands) Polydor *Father Abraham: new single (Peel plays few seconds only) *Lightnin' Hopkins: Goin' To Dallas To See My Pony Run (album - Blues In My Bottle) *UK Decay: Black Cat (EP - The Black EP) Plastic (play London Moonlight club with last gang on Monday) *Mekons: Like Spoons No More (album - The Quality Of Mercy Is Not Strnen) few seconds only (edit) *Freddie McKay: It Ain't Easy () Matador *Martha And The Muffins: Echo Beach (single) Dindisc *Desperate Bicycles: Walking The Talking Channel (album - Remorse Code) Refill *(tape cuts out) *'file c' *Mikey Dread: Assistant Director (LP – Dread At The Controls Dubwise) Dread At The Controls *Spasms: It Never Happens Like It Does On The Telly (single) Ellie Jay *Crass: Mother-Earth (LP - Stations Of The Crass) Crass *Lena Lovich: 'Bird Song' (Peel Session) *Grow Up: Her Song (LP – The Best Thing) Object *Medium Medium Them Or Me (single) Apt Music *Delta Five: Mind Your Own Business (single) Rough Trade *Leyton Buzzards: 'Swanky Pop' (Peel Session) *Lillettes: Nervous Wreck (LP – Vaultage 79) Attrix *John Holt: My Satisfaction (Creation Rockers, Volume 2) TrojanAnnounced by Peel as coming from Vol 4 of the series, but this appears to be incorrect. (tape cuts out) File ;Name *a) (208)800121a *b) 1980-01-21 Tape 427.mp3 *c) 208-800121b.aif ;Length *a) 00:39:04 *b) 00:34:23 *c) 00:38.48 ;Other *File a: created from T208 of 400 Box. *File b: created from T427 of 400 Box. *File c: created from T208 of 400 Box. ;Available *File a: Mooo Server *File b: http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?ztjojkgjknv *File c: Mooo Server ;References Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: 400 Box Category:Shared Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete)